


She keeps me warm

by MysteryFicAnon



Series: Alphyne femslash February 2018 [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, Fluff, I know it's late, I'm not great at posting things on time, I'm trying my best, Lizards get cold, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryFicAnon/pseuds/MysteryFicAnon
Summary: Overdoseofadrenaline requested the prompt "sharing clothes" over on Tumblr and I wrote this





	She keeps me warm

Alphys stifled a yawn, shifting a little in her seat. She’d gotten a good night’s sleep last night, but she couldn’t help but feel a bit sluggish. She internally cursed the cooler air of Waterfall as she rubbed her arms in a futile attempt to warm herself up. How could she have forgotten what the change in temperature did to her? It hadn’t been that long since she’d last visited, had it?

She would never pass up the opportunity to watch Undyne train (whether on the cameras or in person), but she was barely able to focus on fighting her own losing battle with biology, let alone Undyne’s incredible fighting ability.

She blinked in surprise as Undyne called a time-out. Papyrus seemed just as shocked as she was. Undyne never called a time-out unless someone was injured… was she alright?

Alphys sat up straighter as Undyne jogged over to her, casually wiping some of the sweat from her forehead. Alphys supposed she would be sweating too if she was in the middle of physical activity, but at the moment all she could think of was how delightfully warm Undyne would probably feel. If only Undyne could just sweep her up into her strong arms and hold her close, before leaning down and-

“Hey, you doing ok?” Undyne startled Alphys out of her reverie, leaning down and looking curiously at her. “You seem a little off.”

She waited patiently while Alphys stammered, eventually getting out a small sentence about the cold making her tired.

“Oh, you’re cold? Well why didn’t you say so sooner! Hang on for one second.” she opened up her gym bag, rifling through the contents for a moment before pulling out a very familiar leather jacket.

She slung it over Alphys’ shoulders, pulling it so it hung around Alphys like a blanket. It was rather large, and Alphys was once-again reminded of just how broad Undyne’s shoulders were.

“Is that better?” Alphys gaped up at Undyne, cheeks flushing as she processed what had just happened.

"I-wha-but this is yours!” Alphys protested, fighting the urge to bury herself the surprisingly warm fabric. It smelled a bit like she did, and- (italics)no, you are not about to sniff this jacket like a total creep. Stop it. (End italics)

“Nah, it’s fine. Not like I need it anyways. If you’re still too cold lemme know, ok?“ Undyne patted her shoulder before heading off.

She couldn’t help the giddy grin that spread across her face as she watched the strong, beautiful captain of the royal guard throw herself back into the sparring match. She was suddenly feeling much warmer, and it wasn’t just because of the jacket.


End file.
